Alternia high's class for socially awkward teens
by You-can't-restrain-the-strider
Summary: AU In a world where trolls and humans have been together on earth for gog knows how long, two trolls start highschool and meet some rather... strange characters. Gam/Tav, other relationships TBD.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS EXCEPT FOR MARCINE AND KAIRA BELONG TO THE TERRIBLY BRILLIANT MIND OF ANDREW HUSSIE! NOT. ME. ALSO, I WILL ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT PLEASE, IF YOU ABSOLUTLY HATE THIS, REFRAIN FROM BEING RUDE OR "FLAMING" AS SOME SAY AND PLEASE JUST DON'T READ, ****OKAY? THANK YOU AND ENJOY :) **

Chapter 1: Marcine

I blinked myself awake and climbed out of my recupercoon, swearing quietly as one of my tall, pointed horns caught on the tapestry above my head. Once I wrestled free of that situation, I walked over to my dresser and picked out my usual ensemble of loose grey jeans and a black t-shirt with my symbol on it in red with long red sleeves. The t-shirt was bordered in red as well. After washing off the spoor and getting dressed, I did my best to gather my long mass of hair into a ponytail. It still hit the backs of my ankles as I walked, but it was better than tripping over it when it was down. My bangs fell into my eyes enough as it is. After slipping on my purple glasses, I heard my phone buzz on my side table. I let out a weary sigh, already knowing what was waiting for me. I turned on my screen, subsequently causing it to project the message onto my wall and turn on the voice activated keyboard. I sighed and read the peppy message from my moirail, Kaira.

K: H3y M4rc1!

M: WHAT DID AH TELL JA- uhm, I mean, Kaira, would you please refrain from calling me by that name? :-)

K: 0k4y M4rc1n3. 4r3 y0u 3xc1t3d 4b0ut 0ur f1rst d4y?

M: ACOURSE AH- uhm- of course I am. It's certainly an exciting experience. I have to get going now, goodbye.

K: Buh-Bye!

I closed my phone's keyboard and set it on normal incase I got a text while not at home. I shook my head at the overwhelming energy of my moirail. Normally, around others, I am very quiet and reserved, but something about that girl brings out the worst in me. I grabbed my captcha cards and my strife portfolio and stuck them in my pockets. I slipped on my red high-tops and a jacket and walked outside, bracing myself for the assault of sunlight. I sat at the bus stop waiting in the cold early march air for Kaira. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a weight slam into my side. I would have fallen over had I not been as careful as I was.

"MARCI!" a high soprano voice screamed right in my ear as arms settled around my shoulders. My eye twitched and I jumped off the bench, causing Kaira to fall over. I glared at her through my bangs.

"WHADDAYA TINK YA AH DO-"I stopped myself halfway through my sentence and cleared my throat in an attempt to compose myself. I put a hand to my temple, tapping a black painted claw to my head.

"Kaira, I am afraid I must ask you to cease that action immediately. I've given this same request multiple times to no avail. So please, stop doing that" she merely let out a high, child like giggle and pointed at me with a gloved hand.

"Hehe, you slipped into Mega Marci mode for a minute there." She said. I blinked and blushed purple.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said as the bus drove up. She giggled again and bounded up the bus steps. She sniffed once and ran to the half empty seat in the back, completely ignoring the fully empty one in the front only a couple of seats back from the driver. I sighed and slid into that one, taking my game out and swinging my legs up onto the seat next to me. I leaned my head against the window behind me, careful not to scratch the window with my horns because the driver was a human, and some are bad at accepting apologies, especially since I was one of the scarier-looking trolls, what with my devil-like horns and long, pointed teeth that belonged more in the mouth of a lion than in that of a 15 year old girl. I played my game for a couple stops until I heard a metallic thump and then some laughter. I looked up to see a small troll on the ground picking up his things with a group of larger trolls and humans laughing at him and kicking his stuff away. His large, bull-like horns were preventing him from reaching the things that were pushed under the seats. I sighed and paused my game, putting it on the seat. I kneeled down to help him pick up his things and handed them to him. I pulled him up with a smile and sat him in my seat. When he opened his mouth to say something, I put a finger to my lips and handed him my game with the headphones and motioned for him to put them in and turn up the volume. He did as he was told and I smiled at him. I turned to see a large troll standing over me, his arms crossed and a toothy grin on his face. I turned my head to the back of the bus and saw Kaira's face turned towards me with a worried expression. She gave me a face that asked if I wanted her help. I shook my head and smiled, knowing she could tell, even with the bandages. She nodded at me and turned back to the human beside her, chatting animatedly. I smiled at her, but quickly became angry when my face was twisted roughly around to the large troll in front of me. He gave me a grin as his blue irises scanned my body, making me shiver.

"Hey doll face, why don't you pay attention before you get hurt?" I looked up at him and growled, showing as many teeth as possible. I reached back and punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back a bit. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him, trapping me with a knee on each wrist and his hands on my shoulders. He growled at me, showing fangs that looked much like a dog's.

"Fucking lowblood! Who do you think you are?" I tossed my bangs out of my eyes, glaring at him through purple irises. I made my voice as raspy and threatening as possible.

"Who the fuck you callin' lowblood?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye. His eyes widened and he lifted his hands off my shoulders, apologizing over and over again. I growled up at him.

"Get the fuck off of me." I said. He scrambled off the floor and flinched into the seat behind him. I glared at him. I pointed at the boy sitting in my seat, happily immersed in my game. I got very close to the larger trolls face and felt my hair fall over my shoulders. _Fuck, my elastic broke._ I thought. I whispered into the larger troll's ear.

"You will go up to that boy and apologize wholeheartedly. You will make it seem like you regret everything you did, whether you do or not, ya got it?" I whispered threateningly, staring straight into his eyes. He gulped visibly and opened his mouth to speak.

"But, he's just a mudblood ma'am. Nothing important." I got so close to his face, I could feel his breath.

"What makes you think I give a fuck?" I asked. I leaned back and he rushed to my seat to talk to the boy. He tapped on his shoulder and when the small troll looked up and cowered, I leaned around the larger troll in front of me and smiled at him, careful to cover my eyes. I motioned for him to take out the headphones and when he did, the large troll quickly apologized. The short troll nodded, his sloppy Mohawk shifting in front of his eyes. When the large troll turned to go back to his seat, I gave him a toothy smile and let my eyes flash through my bangs. He jumped and ran back to his seat. I smiled at the small troll in my seat and motioned for him to move in. He did and stared at me when I sat down. I looked at him through my bangs.

"What?" I asked. He blushed brown and fidgeted in his seat.

"Th-thank you for, uh, helping me." I nodded at him and gently patted his shoulder.

"It was nothing. I always help those in need, so there's no need to thank me, uh…" I trailed off once I realized I didn't know his name. His eyes widened when he realized the same.

"Oh, uh, my name is Tavros, Tavros N-Nitram." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Marcine Motago. Just a question. Where are your friends?" I asked. His bull-like ears folded down flat for a moment.

"Uh, none of them are on this bus. Th-that's why Markeet always uh, picks on me here." He said, gesturing to the large troll from before. I shrugged and smiled at him as the bus came to a stop. I stood and gathered my things.

"Well, I hope you realize that now you do have friends here." I said. I walked off the bus with him behind me. He walked in front of me once we stepped off and turned to face me. He gave a nervous smile.

"I-I know you're new here at, uh, Alternia High, so it p-probably wasn't good for you to help me, but, Th-thank you anyway. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you, uh, meet my friends later? I want them to, uh, know who it was that h-helped me." He said, staring at his shoes.

"No problem Tavros. Just know I'll be bringing a rather… eccentric character with me." He blinked at me.

"Now get to class, you'll be late." I said. He nodded and smiled at me, giving me a little wave before walking off. I could have sworn I heard the faint clink of metal with each step he took. I sighed and waited for Kaira. As I anticipated, I soon felt the weight of my tiny moirail grab onto my back, koala style. I sighed and started walking with her still stuck to my back.

"How on earth do you always find me so easily when you cover your eyes?" I asked, touching the bandages wrapped around her face. She just smiled at me and giggled her child-like giggle. She sniffed my hair and frowned.

"You smell like peanut butter. Who have you been talking to?" I glanced at her through the corner of my eye and sighed as I walked through the door of the school, ignoring the stares.

"It's scary how you do that." I said, walking up to the door of our classroom door. She chuckled and put her chin between my horns.

"New friends, new friends!" she sang as I opened the door. I closed my eyes and sighed as we walked in.

"Kaira, don't scare them away before we even meet them." I said.

"M-Marcine!" a hesitant voice called. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Kaira leaned over my head and sniffed. She giggled and grinned her toothy grin as the red ends of her hair hit me in the face.

"Oh! So that's the boy made of peanut butter! Hehe, peanut butter and jelly!" I jumped and glared at her through my hair, knowing that she knew that I would much rather keep my blood color a secret. But when I looked up, she was pointing towards Tavros and the tall troll beside him. The other troll had tall, goat-like horns, unruly hair, and was wearing clown face paint. His purple eyes were glossy and unfocused and he had a lazy grin on his face. _Sopor slime_ I thought. I knew the effects well, it was all my lusus would eat. Tavros was blushing so much, he looked like a chocolate bar. I sighed and walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse me miss, we are the new students." She blinked and looked at Kaira who had worked her way up to sitting on my shoulders with her ankles locked behind my shoulder blades so that my arms were free to hold both of our bags. The teacher nodded and gestured to the rest of the class.

"Alright, please introduce yourselves, than the rest of the class will do the same." I nodded and turned to face the 16 other people in the room.

"Alright then. My name is Marcine Motago and this is my moirail-"I was cut off by Kaira pushing on my head to wave to the class.

"My name is Kaira! Nice to meetcha!" I sighed and forced my head back up. I smiled at everyone.

"Alright, this is going to sound like a strange request, but when you introduce yourselves, could you come up here so that Kaira can get a good "Look" at you? She sees with smell and taste, so she needs to associate your names with your scents and, um, tastes." The room was silent except for Kaira's giggling. Then, from the far corner of the room, I heard a faint cackle. When I looked to see who it was, I saw a short troll who, honestly, looked almost exactly like Kaira but her hair was shorter and instead of bandages, she was wearing red sunglasses. She smiled; the toothy grin she wore was exactly the same as Kaira's. My moirail climbed off my shoulders and stood in front of the other troll. They leaned in and sniffed each other and licked each other's cheeks. They smiled at each other, their teeth flashing in the fluorescent light.

"Sea foam green" Kaira said the other girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Hehe. Defiantly blueberry." Kaira just grinned at her. I put my finger to my lip, thinking for a moment.

"The similarity in appearance defiantly makes sense." I said. Everyone in the room turned their attention to me. I fidgeted under their gaze, not used to the attention. I stared at the carpet as I spoke.

"Trolls reproduce by, uh," I trailed off, embarrassed to be speaking of such a lewd subject in a large group of people. One of the boys in front, the one with the sunglasses and white hair, spoke up.

"It's got something to do with buckets right?" some of the other trolls and I gasped and the other human male, the one with the blue eyes, glasses, and obvious dental problems became very flustered and started flailing about.

"Dave, be careful! You know that cleaning products are a very sensitive subject in troll culture! I told you that!" the albino boy simply shrugged and stared at me without expression.

"Well, um, yes, that. But, even though trolls kind of turn out with random gene patterns, it makes sense that there would be two trolls with similar genetic makeup." One of the male trolls, the one with four horns and dual toned glasses nodded, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Well, yeth, thtatithtics do theem to thtate that thith ith a very good pothibility." The teacher sighed and looked at the clock.

"I guess we'll have to do introductions later. Marcine, Kaira, welcome to Alternia High's class for socially unacceptable teens."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW, IN FACT, I ENCOURAGE THE ACTION :) ALSO, I AM CO WRITING THIS WITH A FRIEND OF MINE. HER FANTROLL IS KAIRA, AND SINCE THEIR POVS WILL BE SWITCHING OFF EVERY CHAPTER OR SO, FORGIVE ME IF THE WRITING STYLE SEEMS A BIT INFREQUENT. THANK YOU FOR READING! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT SO, MY FRIEND AND I REALIZED SOMETHING. I WRITE A LOT QUICKER THEN SHE DOES ONCE I GET ON A ROLL, SO THE SWITCHING OF POV'S MIGHT ACTUALLY BE MUCH LESS FREQUENT THAN ANTICIPATED. IN FACT, AT SOME POINT, WE MAY MAKE KAIRA'S POV A WHOLE OTHER STORY ALTOGETHER. WE ARE NOT SURE YET OF THE PLAN, BUT I WILL KEEP YOU POSTED :o) BUT, FOR NOW, JUST KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, THAT COMES FROM THE BRILLIANT, EVIL MIND OF ANDREW HUSSIE. ALSO, IN THIS, THE TROLLS AND HUMANS ARE LIKE, 15-16 YEARS OLD. SO THEY'RE IN LIKE, THEIR FRESHMAN YEAR. ****ALSO, ARADIA'S ALIVE AND JOHN'S IN HIS GODTIER OUTFIT BECAUSE... WELL JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE MORE FUN **TO WRITE THAT WAY :o) I'M GONNA STOP RAMBLING NOW. ENJOY THE CHAPTER :o)  


* * *

Chapter 2

The lessons for our little class of misfits were rather normal. Well, aside from the random outbursts from my fellow students. The most… rambunctious of the group was the short troll with the grey symbol and short, rounded horns. It seemed to me that he was constantly black flirting with the pale human with the sunglasses and stoic expression. But what did I know; the hate could have been entirely platonic. The only response the boy gave was a sarcastic smirk with the occasional nod of the head or rising of the middle finger. It seemed the blonde human girl rather enjoyed conversing with the troll with the long red skirt and polite, poised air around her about the other humans. It was hard to tell what their relationship was. During all of this, the blue human simply flailed about randomly, trying to keep the peace. When I say blue, I mean _**blue**_. This particular human wore blue pants, a blue shirt with a lighter blue symbol on it, and also a blue hood was attached that pooled on the floor when he stood. On top of it all, his eyes and glasses were also blue. The only non-blue things on his person were his shoes, which were a god-awful shade of yellow.

The only one who didn't seem to like to speak to anyone was the sea dweller in the back of the room. He merely sat in his seat, staring out the window with his arms crossed, his rings glinting in the sun. The other sea dweller, a female, seemed happy to talk to everyone. The lessons passed by rather quickly what with the shenanigans going on around me. If I could only _tell_ you how many times my sleeve was licked or sniffed by the troll with the red glasses. I lost count after 30. Before we knew it, it was time to break for lunch. By the sounds that often passed by our door, we seemed to be the only class that didn't switch classrooms for every subject. As I stood, Kaira once again clung to my back, koala-style. Our entire class left and walked down the hall in one big group. As hard as I tried, I couldn't blend into the crowd. Now that I think back on it, it was probably more because of my moirail than anything else. Having a seemingly blind troll riding on your shoulders kind of makes you stand out in a crowd. She only got off when we reached the cafeteria table, immediately sitting down and sniffing the air around her excitedly, like a puppy. I sighed as I took my seat beside her, feeling my shoulders relax as I was finally able to take a deep breath. Tavros sat beside me and everyone else sat on the other side of the table, starting with the male sea dweller farthest away from us and ending with the one with the nubby horns sitting across from Tavros. Kaira and I smiled at everyone (well, Kaira grinned) as Tavros started the introductions.

"Okay so, uh, that one down there on the end is, uh, Eridan Ampora." He said, indicating the solemn, flashy sea dweller. When he didn't even acknowledge that he was being spoken to, the female sea dweller nudged him hard in the ribs. He jumped and glared at her.

"Wwhat the hell wwas that for Fef?" he asked. He had a wavy, almost British-sounding lilt to his voice. _That is _defiantly_ going to get annoying. _I thought. The female glared at him.

"If you don't be glubbing nice, I am going to krill you right here!" she said. He bared his teeth for a moment then turned to me and Kaira, his expression still not very friendly.

"Hi." He said. After that he simply stared at the table. The female troll beside him glared at him for a moment before turning to us with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Feferi Piexes. I'm sorry about Eridan, he's just so glubbing grumpy!" she said, pouting in his direction. Kaira and I shrugged in unison and said

"No big deal," everyone stared at us for a moment at our synchronization. We simply shrugged and looked at the next person, the female troll in the long jacket and blue hat. She smiled and held up her hands to look like paws, waving with one like a Japanese beckoning cat.

"The fierce huntress waves kittenishly as she introduces herself as Nepeta Leijon, great and purraful hunter of the north." Kaira and I shared a laugh as we saw her blue tail twitch over the side of the table. The blue blooded troll next to her fretted over her, saying she should cease such childish actions immediately. She grabbed onto his back much like Kaira does to me and gestured to him.

"AC generously introduces her purrfect meowrail, Equius Zahhak." He seemed flustered and rather… sweaty as he acknowledged us. The red-blooded girl next to him smiled at him and patted his arm, causing him to sweat even more and grab a towel from his captchalog. She turned to us with a small smile and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Aradia Medigo. It's nice to meet you" we smiled in return and faced the yellow blooded troll next to her with the two toned glasses. He nodded to us, his arms crossed over his chest. He gave us a cool nod before speaking.

"Hey, my name'th Thollux Captor. How'th it goin'?" Kaira giggled and leaned over to me, whispering in my ear.

"I like his voice. I'm gonna talk like that from now on." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Please don't." I said, turning my attention to the next in line, the blueblood with the eye patch and robotic arm. She grinned and crossed her arms, looking us both over.

"Heeeeeeeey Motagoooooooo. My name's Vriska Serket." She said. The way she drew out my name made me shudder involuntarily. Tavros pulled on my sleeve and whispered in my ear.

"It would be, uh, smart to keep away from her. She's, uh, dangerous." I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Tavros, I can take care of myself." I focused on the next troll, the one who was talking to the blonde human female earlier.

"My name is Kanaya Maryam. It is very nice to meet you Marcine, Kaira." I nodded and smiled at her, pleased at the normal introduction amongst the chaos. The next girl was the blind one from earlier, the one who kept sniffing my sleeve. She grinned toothily, reminding me very much of Kaira when she finds something funny.

"My name's Terezi Pyrope, and may I say, you both smell delicious." She said. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Uhm, thanks, I think." I said. Kaira simply returned the compliment and moved on to the next new person. It was the blue human. He waved at us, his buck teeth evident in his wide grin.

"Hiya! My name is John Egbert. You can call me John, Egbert, or anything you like really. I don't really care. I do have one question though. Why does Kaira always ride on your back? Is it just because she's blind or…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence, waiting for an answer. I sighed and shook my head.

"Kaira can walk perfectly fine, and she has a walking cane in her captchalog if she needs it, but she prefers to ride on my back." Kaira giggled and got up, walking around the table to where John was sitting. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck like she does to me. She leaned her chin on his shoulder when he turned his head to look at her.

"It's like a free taxi service. And it's not like I'm heavy, see?" she said. He laughed and nodded at her. She licked his cheek and youth rolled over the table back to her spot. John just wiped the spit off his face and smiled at her. She deliberated for a moment before stating that he tasted like red delicious covered in peanut butter. He looked at his tan skin and laughed once more before indicating to the human next to him to start talking. She smiled, showing the same buck teeth as John only less pronounced. She waved to us, nothing more than a twitch of the hand.

"Hi, my name is Jade Harley. I'm John's sister, even though our last names are different." I nodded as I noted the similar skin tone, bone structure, hair, and just general features about the two. The blonde human girl was next. She gave us a small smile, tossing the end of her two-toned purple scarf over her shoulder.

"My name is Rose Lalonde." She said, reaching across the table to shake our hands. I did so politely, but Kaira sniffed and licked her hand, calling her strawberries and cream. Rose simply smiled and wiped her hand on her skirt. The last human was up, the pale one dressed in red. He nodded stoically at us.

"Yo, the name's Strider. Dave Strider." Kaira leaned over the table and licked his face. He didn't flinch or even wipe it off. She proclaimed him to be cherries and white chocolate, even licking his hair to see the color. His hair was just as white as his skin, leading me to believe he had albinism. Next up was the clown troll. He looked up from his pie tin full of a green substance that I could only guess to be sopor slime. He smiled lazily at us.

"Hey sisters. Name's Gamzee Makara. And this motherfucker," he said, draping his arm over the angry-looking troll next to him "Is my motherfuckin' best friend Karkat Vantas." The inebriated troll then dropped his head face first into the "pie". Karkat sighed angrily and pulled the other troll out of the pie so he could breathe, pulling it away before placing the taller troll's head back on the table. Gamzee laughed, noticeably throwing the word "Honk" in a couple of times.

"Thanks bro" he said. Karkat huffed, calling him an "Idiotic fuckass" before turning away. I heard Tavros laugh from beside me and turned to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, you, uh, already know me Marcine, but, uh, hi Kaira, my name is Tavros Nitram." He smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. She giggled and waved. He then turned to me once more.

"Oh yeah, I, uh, forgot to thank you for earlier Marcine." I shook my head in a "No-thanks-needed" gesture. Gamzee looked at me through hooded eyes, having somehow wiped the sopor off his face.

"Hey sis, you motherfuckin' helped out Tavbro? Thanks, I get motherfuckin' worried what with him being all up on that bus alone and shit." Tavros blinked and looked at him.

"How'd you know it was, uh, on the bus?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, careful not to hit anything with his horns. Gamzee grinned at him and winked.

"It's the only time we ain't motherfuckin' together." Tavros blushed brown and stared at the table.

"W-well, she, uh, got Markeet to, uh, apologize for bullying me. And she let me play Fiduspawn on her DS." Everyone's eyes got wide and everyone started talking at once. Finally Karkat asked the question they were all saying.

"How the fuck did you do that? That dude's fucking ruthless to anyone below him in blood color." I was midway through shrugging when my hair was stepped on from behind. I cried out in pain, my hands flying to my scalp, hitting someone in the process. I looked up to apologize to the person for being in their way and accidentally hitting them, only to see Markeet behind me, looking down. When he saw my face, his eyes went wide and he swiftly apologized.

"So sorry Miss Highblood, so, so sorry." He said before running off. _Well fuck me with a quillbeast_. I thought. I stiffened and turned around slowly in my seat to find everyone looking at me with varying degrees of shock, with none being more surprised than Tavros. I flipped my hair out of my eyes, revealing indigo irises. I shrugged and smiled nervously.

"He's a big follower of the hemospectrum I guess." I said. Tavros looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"B-but you're so nice! I mean so is Gamzee, but you, uh, don't seem to be on sopor." He said, looking confused. I shrugged stoically, freaking out in my head, not wanting to lose my newly-gotten friends.

"I don't know, I just didn't get the violence gene I guess." I said. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Gamzee broke the silence with a laugh.

"Hey blood sis, none of us motherfuckin' care, so don't be so motherfuckin' tense." Everyone nodded. Feferi smiled at me.

"That's right. None of us follow that glubbing hemospectrum. Well, except for Equius, but he's reely trying to get over it." I smiled at her gratefully before turning to everyone else and starting up another conversation, asking everyone to put out their hand over the table so that Kaira could get a good "look" at them. Some did so reluctantly such as Eridan and Karkat, while others paid it no mind such as Gamzee and Dave. Kaira went down the line, licking each person and announcing their "Flavor" (list on my profile). She even put together Gamzee and Tavros' hands and licked them together, calling them peanut butter and jelly with a giggle. Sooner than expected, the bell rang, signaling the time to go back to class. I didn't speak much for the rest of the afternoon, simply reveling in the fact that I had friends, people who really liked me. There was only one class after lunch, so before I knew it, it was time to go home. As we left, Tavros informed me that he usually rode home with Gamzee. I nodded at him with a smile and bid him farewell. As we climbed aboard our bus, Kaira looked at me and chuckled.

"You going home to watch Disney movies again? Which one is it this time, Mulan or Hunchback?" I glared at her and blushed indigo.

"SHUT THE FUCK U- uhm, I mean, I just like the music, that's all." She giggled and muttered the words "Mega Marci" before sitting beside me. I just shook my head and played Fiduspawn until we reached our stop. When I got off and turned to go to my hive, Kaira grabbed onto my sleeve and held me firmly in place. When I turned to look at her, she had an expectant expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she grinned and jumped on my shoulders like a cat. She leaned over the top of my head, the red tips of her hair brushing my face.

"You never answered my question." I sighed.

"Hunchback. Wanna come?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and I walked home. She jumped off my shoulders as I walked through the door and seated herself on my couch. I walked to my room and quickly changed out of my jeans into black and red pajama bottoms. I threw my hair into pigtails and grabbed _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _off my dresser on the way out. I walked in to see that Kaira had removed her bandages. She looked up at me as I walked in. her grey-white eyes were surprisingly alert and focused for a girl who was supposed to be blind. Of course, I knew differently. Kaira could see, just not a lot. She didn't like for anyone to see her eyes but me, so she always wore bandages in public. I put the movie in and sat up on the couch as the opening credits rolled in both Alternian and English. I crossed my legs under me to enjoy my movie and end my very good first day of school.

* * *

**SO, DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW, THE ENDING KIND OF SUCKS, SORRY :o( I DID MY BEST THOUGH, I PROMISE. IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN UP FOR LIKE 18 HOURS AND I WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I LOST MOTIVATION. IT WASN'T A VERY EXCITING CHAPTER, I KNOW, BUT I'LL TRY TO GET SOME ACTION IN THE NEXT ONE, OKAY? PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW WITH ANY PRAISE, GRIEVANCES, OR QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE. CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED BUT, PLEASE, DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT. I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS IN NEXT CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT :o)**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ALRIGHT, I KNOW, I KNOW. I ALWAYS HATED IT WHEN PEOPLE PUT THESE UP INSTEAD OF A NEW CHAPTER, BUT I FEEL GUILTY NOT LETTING YOU KNOW THE STATUS OF THE STORY. ALRIGHT, SO MY FRIEND AND I DECIDED TO JUST KEEP THIS ONE STORY WITH TWO POVS. THERE PROBABLY WILL NOT BE ANY PATTERN TO IT, WE'RE KIND OF MAKING THIS UP AS WE GO *Shrugs nervously* WE WILL TRY TO KEEP THE UPDATES FAIRLY REGULAR AND WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING UNTIL THE END. I DON'T WANNA BE THAT PERSON THAT STARTS A STORY AND STOPS HALFWAY THROUGH BECAUSE THOSE PEOPLE PISS ME OFF TOO. JUST PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR INFREQUENCY IN THE TIMES OF UPDATES BECAUSE WE'VE GT SCHOOL AND STUFF, SO IT'S HARD SOMETIMES TO FIND TIME TO WRITE. THANK YOU BY THE WAY TO ****Bella Pilgrim**** AND ****Just Need A Hug ****FOR YOUR NICE REVIEWS. THEY'RE NOT MANY, BUT THEY ARE APPRECIATED. ALRIGHT, I'M GONNA STOP NOW, I'M ANNOYING MYSELF HERE. THE THIRD CHAPTER IS WELL UNDERWAY AND SHOULD BE POSTED SOON IF EVERYTHING GOES RIGHT. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. :o) HoNk**

**YCRTS**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**ALRIGHT, FUCK. SO, MY FRIEND GOT GROUNDED AND ALL OF HER STUFF GOT TAKEN AWAY, SO THAT THIRD CHAPTER'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE. SORRY. I'M GONNA TRY TO START A NEW STORY BESIDES THIS ONE SO THAT I DON'T COMPLETELY LOSE MOTIVATION TO WRITE. I KNOW, I SUCK :o( I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, IT'S JUST ON A SHORT HIATUS FOR NOW. I'M SO SORRY TO THE READERS, WHOEVER YOU MIGHT BE. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN, PROMISE. THANKS FOR READING, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON. KEEP WATCH FOR MY NEW STORY WHENEVER I POST IT. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME**

**-YCRTS**


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**ALRIGHT, FINALLY A CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, THINGS HAVE BEEN PRETTY HECTIC LATELY. THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MY GREAT FRIEND xxStriderGirlxx. SHE WENT AND GOT HERSELF GROUNDED AND JUST GOT COMPUTER PRIVILEGES BACK. SORRY THIS ONE'S SO SHORT, AND SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. PART TWO SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW. i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCS. JUST REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :o)**

* * *

Kaira's POV

* * *

I quickly jumped onto Marcine's back as we got off the bus, my chin resting on her head between her horns, twirling a flyaway hair on my finger as she walked inside the school.

"That was a fun movie night, next time we should invite someone else" I suggested, smiling slightly and gazing softly at the blurry white space in front of my eyes that were my bandages.

"That might be a good idea, but don't you like looking around when you're alone with just me?" she questioned. I simply shook my head at her.

"It's fine, leaving them on for an extra two hours can't hurt, and I don't need to see the movie, I rarely do anyways" I reminded her.

"I'm really not sure that's a good idea" she assured. I giggled.

"It's okay, Gam and Tav will be there, so its guaranteed fun for both of us." I declared. She sighed.

"Honestly Kaira..." she muttered, I climbed up her back to sit on her shoulders.

"Please, please! Pretty please Marcine! We can do movie night at my hive" I begged.

"Maybe," She sighed.

"But it's most likely going to be a no. It all depends on how you act." she assured. I giggled at her.

"Thank you so much mom~!" I cooed

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT FUCKA—uhm, I told you not to call me that, I am not your mother. Just because that incident happened doesn't mean I have to take care of you alright!" she said, getting frustrated. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay..." I began snickering a bit

"Mega Marci" I muttered. She sighed as we entered the class

"Morning~!" I called, standing on Marcine's shoulders and waving before swiftly jumping down and landing soundlessly. Marcine sighed went off to talk to PB and J. I sighed slightly.

"I guess she does need her space too." I murmured, turning to face the different scents that were before me.

* * *

**Alright Kaira, choose wisely. The blue retard, White-Chocolate Strawberries, Twin Sister, or Bitchy Karkat.**

**You choose to talk to your sister and the boy who smells like strawberries.**

* * *

I slowly approached Terezi and Dave. From what I could smell, Dave was staring blankly into a PSP and playing with one hand while stopping Terezi from licking his screen with the other.

"Come on Dave, let me play one more round, please?" Terezi begged

"No, you continuously kill me and waste my lives" he answered simply. Terezi frowned at him.

"What game is it?" I asked. Dave looked up at me, his shades hiding all expression.

"Super Mario Brothers" he answered.

"What version?" I asked. He paused his game and raised an eyebrow.

"Three, why?" he answered, I pulled out my Gameboy advance and handed it to Terezi.

"File three; don't go on number two, okay?" I stated. She nodded and licked my screen, grinning as she started to play.

"What part of the game are you on?" I asked.

"World 7 boss level" he answered.

"The problem is, I can't get past this guy's tank, I can't figure out how to stop it." He stated. I held out my hand and he hesitantly handed me the system. I sat in the desk next to him and licked the screen.

"Nice..." he muttered sarcastically. I just giggled at him.

"Sorry, I can't see without it, remember?" I reminded

"Oh, yeah" he recalled. I un-paused the game, "watched" a missile come from the bottom cannon of the tank and jumped on that one, then the top missile. I then tail-whipped the Bowser on top of the tank until he exploded into stars and the wand fell into Mario's hand.

"And that..." I brushed my hands together as I put down the PSP "is how the pros do it." I said. I smirked and turned to face Terezi who had returned to the main menu of the game and was flipping between files.

"Hey sis, what is on file 2 anyways?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Porn" I answered flatly. She tossed me the Gameboy.

"Alright" she said, turning and sitting down. I smirked, put the gaming system in my backpack and tossed the bag into my empty seat beside Marcine. Class went on with the teacher just droning on. Soon enough, I couldn't stand to be in the classroom anymore. By the way she was fidgeting, I could tell Marcine felt the same. When lunchtime rolled around, I sat at the lunch table with Marcine to my right and Terezi to my left. Gamzee sat across from Terezi, Tavros across from Marcine, and Eridan across from me. He looked like he wanted nothing to do with me, even though he didn't know me. _He has no idea what's coming._ I thought.

Terezi and I were poking each other on the arm for absolutely no reason and it soon turned into a slap fight. Of course, I lost. I put my head down on the table, but immediately picked it back up

"MOVIE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE AND ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER BE THERE!" I shouted, putting one foot on the table and pointing up in the air, Marcine literally face-palmed, almost breaking her glasses in the process.

"Kaira, you're such an ass" she muttered, I giggled and twirled on the table before sitting back down.

I put my elbows on the table and rested my cheeks in my palms.

"Hi Eridan" I greeted, smiling and waving slightly

"Don't talk to me you fucking lowwblood" he spat, glaring at me. I only grinned wider at him, showing my teeth.

"Wwhat's wwrong wwith you?" he asked, I giggled childishly.

"Everything. Also, never talk to me like that again, pretty-boy. Or I swear I will end you" I stated in my sweetest voice. He cringed slightly, before huffing and getting up, then walking away to sit with Feferi. I snickered even as I felt Marcine's disapproving gaze bore into my temple.

"Hey, you know I'll be there. This party is gonna be bitch-tits wicked." Gamzee assured, taking another handful of sopor slime into his mouth. I smirked in his direction.

"Awesome, what about you Tavbro?" I asked, mimicking Gamzee's voice.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to be there" Tavros answered. Marcine sighed.

"Well you know I'll be going, whether or not it's against my own will." she muttered. I giggled as the bell rang and we all went back to class, waiting for the end of the day.

* * *

I waved to Marcine as we split directions on the way home. I ran the rest of the way home and cleaned like crazy. I pulled the bandages off from over my eyes and opened them as I shuffled through my collection of hilarious and terrible movies from the 70's and 80's. Marcine and I always had movie nights at either my hive or hers and we watched all different types of movies ranging from Disney to full-out murder mysteries. I pulled out one DVD that stood out in my opinion. I cackled like my sister would, put the movie in, and went into the kitchen.

I made two bowls of popcorn and filled bowls with an assortment of skittles, starbursts, and M&Ms. For Terezi and I people would expect the rainbows to drive us to near insanity, but for us it's like crack. I threw various beanbags across the floor, took a few of the pillows off my plush couch, and put the bowls on the tables next to the couch. I heard a knock at the door and took a whiff of the air, then walked to the door and opened it to greet Marcine.

"Hey Marci!" I greeted, she waved. She was wearing her usual outfit of gray pants and her black and red Sagittarius shirt.

"Hey Kaira." she greeted, stepping inside. I walked over to my mirror and wrapped the bandages around my eyes once again as Marcine began looking around, her eyes stopped at the skittles and various assortment of candies

"Kaira" she stated, glaring down at me. Before she could scold me, another knock came at the door

"Oh, hey! Look! A diversion!" I cheered, running to answer the door.

I opened the door, sniffing to identify who was on the other side.

"GAMZEE! TAVROS!" I cheered, running out the door and jumping to hug Gam.

"Wait! Wait! Goddammit Kaira!" Marcine called as my glomping caused both me and Gamzee to roll down the hill that Marcine and I lived on with Gam honking all the way down.

I pulled Gamzee back up the hill. As we reached the top, I "saw" Tavros and Marcine waiting for us. Marcine was glaring at me, I could tell. Tav was fussing over Gamzee and I, making sure we were alright.

"I hate this hill" I muttered, walking inside with everyone following me.

* * *

Slowly everyone arrived, with Eridan getting to the house last. We all got seated around the room.

"Alright everybody! It's movie time!" I cheered. Everyone except for Eridan, Karkat and Dave cheered

"JUST START THE MOVIE FUCKASS!" KK yelled.

"KK shut the fuck up" I stated, he glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and flopped down into a beanbag chair beside Marcine. I then pointed the remote at the TV and pressed play. Marcine squealed as the opening to Labyrinth began and almost hit me in the face with one of her long pigtails as she leaned to get closer to the TV. _This is gonna be fun._ I thought.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WITH ANY PROBLEMS, PRAISE OR QUESTIONS. ALSO, I'M THINKING OF DOING A TRUTH OR DARE FOR THE HOMESTUCKS, SO PLEASE, SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES! ALRIGHT, THANKS FOR READING! HUGS AND KISSES**

**-YCRTS**


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

**HIYA :o) ALRIGHT, HERE'S PART TWO OF CHAPTER 3. AS ALWAYS, I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK. I AM NOT ANDREW HUSSIE AND NEVER WILL BE. AFTER THIS WE'RE BACK TO MARCINE FOR A WHILE, SO THOSE CHAPTERS WILL HOPEFULLY COME A LITTLE FASTER. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER :o)**

* * *

Kaira's POV

* * *

As the movie played, Marcine continued to squeal like an oinkbeast during her favorite parts and quoting the lines she knew. I could smell her blush bright purple and hide in her hair when attention was turned to her to shush her. I giggled every time that it happened; glad I picked my moirail's favorite 80's movie to watch. As the movie went on, some of our little ragtag group expressed absolute disgust, others loved it. Too soon, the movie ended. I clapped my hands twice to turn on the lights. As I turned to face everyone, I caught a faint smell of fear and disgust. _Well, someone really didn't like that movie._ I thought. I giggled to myself.

"So, how did you guys like the movie?" I asked. Mixed muttering filled the room. I turned to "look" beside me, sensing a sad expression on Marcine's face. I giggled in her direction.

"Did you really enjoy looking at David Bowie's package in those tights enough to be sad that it's over?" she snarled and smacked the back of my head, her hand catching on my horn.

"Ah! Fuck!" she yelled. I laughed as I felt the vibrations from her hopping around through the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kanaya asked. Marcine hissed as I took her hand, sniffing it.

"She's fine, it's not bleeding. Go put a bandage on it though." I felt her nod and she went off to one of the two bathrooms in my hive. I giggled as I turned back to everyone.

"Alright, it's Friday night, I live alone, whaddaya wanna do?" I asked everyone, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. I heard a sigh from the other side of the hive.

"Kaira, what did I tell you about being a whore around guests?" she asked, her voice getting louder, indicating that she had come back into the room. I sighed dramatically.

"But Marci! It's so fuuuuun!" I said in her general direction, draping over the closest person to me. One sniff before I realized it was Equius. He started to sweat so I giggled and stood up straight, walked over to Marcine and wiped my arm on her shirt. She sighed and went to get Eq a towel. I clapped my hands.

"Alright, what do we want to do next?" I asked. I felt the vibrations from someone jumping up and down, and the scent being blown my way by a waving hand identified the person as John. I pointed in his direction as Marcine entered the room handing Equius a towel. John continued to jump only it felt smaller, hopping maybe.

"I brought Con Air! We should watch it!" he said in an overly excited voice. Vriska agreed vehemently. Marcine and I sighed in unison. I walked over towards john and Vriska's scents and bonked them both on the head with the remote, earning a "Hey!" from both.

"Bad Egbert, Serket!" I said. John answered in a disbelieving tone.

"Why not? Nic Cage does such an awesome job in this movie!" He said.

"Plus he's so fucking hot!" Vriska interjected. I shook my head and turned away.

"Shunned!" I said dramatically. Marcine stepped behind me and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder in what probably seemed like a friendly hug. She squeezed my shoulders, her claws digging into my shoulder.

"Kaira, apologize." I pouted and said a grudging sorry before she released me. I sensed her smile as she offered an option.

"Hey, why don't we play that game you told me about, uhm, Amnesia was it?" I grinned and clapped my hands.

"Oh yay!" I cheered. I ran to get my husktop from my room, narrowly missing tripping on the pile of clothes in my room. I ran out to the living room, holding up my husktop and grinning.

"Alright bitches, let's do this shit." I said.

* * *

"Oh my glubbing cod!" Feferi yelled flinching as my user jumped from crate to crate over the water. I giggled as Marcine's nails gripped the shoulders of my shirt in terror as the loud splashes quickly approached. I had forced them all to turn off the lights and close the curtains.

"Get to the gate idiot!" Vriska screamed. I licked the screen. I turned to Vriska angrily.

"And how the FUCK do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

"TURN AROUND!" everyone yelled. Karkat leaned over my shoulder, pushing Marcine out of the way.

"The lever fuckass! Pull the goddamn lever!" he shouted. I felt Marcine push him back and stare over my shoulder. I licked my screen again as I spun the camera around to the now eerily silent water.

"Oh look, meat! Good, I can distract the monster!" The view showed no way to get to the meat without entering the water. I turned the crank and entered the other room, grabbing a potion. I got my character back to my previous point and took a deep breath.

"YOLO!" I yelled as I made my character rush through the dark water to the meat. Suddenly, a dark growl and the sound of splashing came over the speakers.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. Marcine and I screamed in unison and she hid in my back as I mentally urged my character to run faster to the semi-safety of the box. I turned the camera to face the water that soon stopped splashing as the invisible monster stopped to devour the severed arm I had thrown behind me.

* * *

Finally, my character made it to a "safe" point in the game, so I quickly saved and shut down my husktop, prying Marcine's fingers from my shirt. I smelled her tears on my sleeve and laughed at the fact that she was that scared. I turned to the rest of the group. Everyone except for Gamzee had a look of terror on their face.

"Well? What did you think?" everyone was silent until Karkat broke the silence.

"I- I will never look at water the same way again. I laughed. John shuddered sending waves of air my way.

"I wanted to watch Con Air." He whined. I pointed in his direction, not even looking at him.

"Shut the fuck up Egbert." I said. I clapped to turn on the lights. I sniffed the air and caught the damp smell of night.

"Wow, it's really late. If you guys want to change into your pajamas, Marcine and I will show you to the rooms you can use." I said. Everyone stood and gathered their things and we led them to their rooms. After a few minutes of waiting, since Marcine and I were already changed, everyone filed out in their pajamas. Marcine and I had already gotten rid of the beanbag chairs and had put down various pillows and blankets around the room. I sighed, putting one hand on my hip as Eridan entered the room the last of our friends.

"Okay, now that you're all here, this is normally a 70's or 80's movie night for Marcine and I... so, Marcine? Explain the next event for tonight" I ushered, swaying my other hand slightly

"Well, as a deviation from our usual plan, the next thing we're doing is gladiator wars!" Marcine called with a smile. Everyone cheered and hollered except for Terezi and Gamzee who simply grinned. She lifted a hand and everyone went silent. She looked through her raven black bangs at the group of teen trolls before her.

"So here are the rules. One, when you hit the ground, you stay down. Two, no tripping one another. Three, three hits to someone and you're out, and no headshots or crotch-shots, got it?" she instructed, her glare darting to Karkat as she mentioned the rules. Everyone including me nodded. I spun on my heels.

"Alright guys, let's make two teams. I refuse to name them red and blue *cough* Sollux *cough* but the captains get the choice of their vice captains, the team and their team name" I added

"Kaira and I will head the teams if that's alright with you guys" Marcine stated. Everyone nodded and we began picking.

"Alright, I'll take Dave, Karkat, John, Kanaya, Feferi, Rose, Equius and Nepeta." I said, pointing to each person in turn. Marcine nodded.

"Then I guess I get Jade, Gamzee, Tavros, Eridan, Vriska, Aradia, Sollux, and Terezi." Marcine said.

"Oh, one more thing, no weapons. I don't want Kaira's hive trashed." I pouted.

"But Marci!" she cut me off with a glare. I crossed my arms with a "Fine" and thus we started the duel.

We stood facing Marcine's team. I was standing directly across from her. I smirked at her and took a deep breath.

"Begin!" I called. I ran forward and was dodging attacks swiftly as was Marcine. I smelled Dave run through.

"FOR SPARTA!" he screamed, running past me and straight at Karkat who was on Marcine's team. I giggled and barely dodged Marcine's punch aimed at my gut. I looked up and kicked, she caught it in her hands and I kicked her hip.

"Ow! What the hell?" she yelled, dropping my foot from her grasp and grabbing her side. I put a finger to my black lips.

"All's fair in love and war my dearest, but I still count your move as a point" I assured. She nodded and we shook hands. I quickly ducked as Sollux swung for my head but ended up punching Marcine in the face, almost breaking her glasses. I lifted my foot behind me and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back

"10 POINTS TO GRIFFINDOR!" I shouted, jumping up and putting my hands on Marcine's shoulders, then flying over her head. I ran at Eridan and he swung a punch. I slid under him and stood up. He pivoted on his heels and grabbed under the bandages over my eyes, I went to kick him to get him to let go, freaking out that my bandages might be taken off. I was about to got into a panic attack when I suddenly heard a loud snap. Then all I heard was ringing sound in my ears. Before everything went black, I peeked through a space in my loosened bandages to see a blurry flash of red and blue. _Sollux?_ I thought before passing out.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MY BEST FRIEND xxStriderGirlxx AND EDITED BY ME. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW LISTING ANY PROBLEMS, PRAISE OR CONCERNS YOU HAVE. ALSO, IF YOU COULD DO A TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE HOMESTUCKS, WHAT WOULD YOU ASK OR DARE THEM TO DO? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW :o) THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING  
**

**-YCRTS  
**


	7. Chapter 4

**HI! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I WON'T BABBLE THIS TIME, I'LL JUST LET YOU GET TO THE CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HUSS DOES.  
**

* * *

**Marcine POV**

* * *

I blinked myself awake to bright sunlight. I went to sit up but found a strange weight on my side. Assuming it was Kaira; I went to nonchalantly push her off but stopped when I saw the blue tail curled on my leg. _Nepeta?_ I wondered. I gently stood up to survey the room. Everyone else was still asleep and everyone was curled up with someone.

Nepeta and Equius were snuggled together with Nepeta curled like a cat into Equius's side and Equius was sprawled out on the floor, one arm draped protectively over Nep's shoulders. On the other side of where I was laying, Gamzee and Tavros were curled together in much the same fashion. Over on the couch, John was snuggled up to Karkat who somehow looked frustrated even in sleep. Sollux was asleep with Feferi on one side and Aradia on the other, an arm draped over both. The phrase "all the bitches" quickly ran through my head and I had to stifle a bout of laughter. Kanaya and Rose were sleeping sitting up on the couch next to each other. Vriska and Eridan were both sleeping in the corner but Vriska looked to be pushing him away with her foot. Terezi was curled up to Dave, her glasses still on but definitely askew. Jade was asleep by Kaira's feet, curled up almost like a dog. Kaira was sleeping in her usual way, sprawled out on the floor, drooling into her arm. I looked at her, shaking my head before stooping down to wake her up.

"C'mon Kaira, get up." I said, pulling her up by the arms. She looked up at me and blinked. _Wait, blinked?_ I thought. Kaira wasn't wearing her bandages. She looked up at me through blue-white eyes. She stood and wiped her eyes, yawning.

"Mornin' Marcine." She said, stretching. I put my hands on my hips and smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you trust these people so muck Kai." I said. She looked at me, puzzled. I covered my eyes and uncovered them, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. It took her a moment in her tired state to process what I was telling her. Her eyes widened. She started looking around frantically.

"Good god, where did they go? Those were my last ones!" she whispered as she searched. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How on earth did you manage losing something that was literally fastened to your face Kaira?" I asked. I looked at everyone and noticed they were starting to stir.

"Shit!" Kaira looked up at me, tears of panic starting to form at the edges of her eyes. I looked down at her hands to see shredded bandages. I slammed my palm to my face. And grabbed her horn and pulled her to her room.

"Ow!" she yelled as I pushed her into the room.

"Stay in here until I get back with more bandages for you. Just climb into your recupercoon and go to sleep." I whispered. She nodded and climbed in. I closed the door and walked back into the living room. Everyone was getting up so I plastered a smile on my face.

"Good morning everybody!" I chirped_. Please don't ask about Kaira, please don't ask about Kaira_. I thought. I didn't want to lie to these people, but I would if I had to.

"Morning Marthine," Sollux said. "Where'th KA?" it took me a minute to figure out he meant Kaira. _Shit _I thought.

"Oh, her, she has a headache so she's still sleeping. That being said, does anyone want to run to the store with me?" I asked, the fake smile still slapped on my face. The group raised their eyebrows at me.

"Wwhat for?" asked Eridan. I turned to him and shrugged, my smile stretching my cheeks almost to their breaking point.

"I dunno, whatever you guys want. I've got like 50 dollars and a boonbuck. Who wants to run down to CVS with me?" I heard Feferi sigh from her spot on the couch.

"Glub this, I'm going back to sleep." She grunted before turning her back to me. _Someone's grumpy in the mornings_. I thought. I turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well, any takers?" after a brief moment of silence, Tavros hesitantly raised his hand.

"Uh, can I come?" I smiled at him.

"Of course you can. The more the merrier!" I said. He smiled back at me. Gamzee sauntered over and draped a heavy arm around my shoulders.

"If Tavbro is going, so is this motherfucker." He said, gesturing to himself. My nervous grin remained.

"Anyone else?" I asked. When no one volunteered, I nodded.

"Alright, Gamzee, Tavros, come on, we're gonna have to walk. Don't worry the store's right down the road." They nodded and we set off on our way.

* * *

When we got to the store, I handed Tavros 20 dollars and told him to go and buy some candy, whatever he and Gamzee wanted. The boys ran off and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" I said, placing my hand to my eyes. "I love those two, but I almost went into cuteness overload for a minute there." At one point during our walk to the store, Tavros had started to get tired, so Gamzee scooped him up and carried him bridal-style about a block and a half. Tavros was blushing so much and he just kept stuttering as Gamzee laughed his honking laugh. It was so adorable. I do admit going into fangirl mode for a bit and snapping a picture to show Kaira later. I walked to the bandages and searched for Kaira's usual brand.

"Goddammit. Everything's so expensive!" I said. Finally I sighed and grabbed the bandages and straightened to my usual 5'9" height. I went over to the candy section to find Gamzee with his arms full of candy and Tavros with just a bag of gummy bears. I put my hands to my hips.

"Gamzee Makara, may I ask what you think you are doing? You put that back and pick ONE." I said. He pouted up at me like a three year old.

"But Mar-sis, candy is made of miracles!" he whined. I dragged my hand across my eyes, trying not to laugh. _I know he's younger than me, but not by that much, I mean come on!_ I sighed.

"Alright, you can have two, but that's it! And you have to share with the others." I said. His face lit up and he grinned at me picking a bag of grape candy and some candy corn.

"Come on guys, let's go pay." I said. They nodded and followed me to the register. I paid for Kaira's bandages and they paid for their candy. As we walked out and started the trek home, I walked head-on into somebody. The other person fell onto the ground with a dull thud, but Gamzee and Tav each grabbed one of my arms to steady me. Once I was standing correctly, I rushed forward to help the other person up.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled the boy off the ground. He shook his head, his shaggy hair looking even more ruffled.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked down at me. I met a pair of familiar chocolate-brown eyes. He leaned down and grabbed my face.

"Marcine? Is that you?" I blinked before taking in the tall, boomerang horns, the red-tipped hair, Texan accent and adorable fangs sticking out over his bottom lip.

"Xander? Oh my god, Xander!" I threw my arms around his neck and laughed. He picked me up and spun me around, putting me back on the ground in front of Gamzee and Tavros. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Tavros looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Marcine, who is this? Is he a friend of yours?" out of the corner o my eye, I saw Gamzee tuck away one of his juggling clubs. I laughed at them and wrapped my arms around Xander.

"Gamzee, Tavros, this is Xander Cortex, my matesprit from back home." I said with a smile. Tavros gave a small smile and a wave.

"Uh, hi. My n-name is Tavros Nitram. V-very nice to uh, meet you." He said. Gamzee walked up and draped an arm around Xander's shoulder. They were about the same height, around 6 foot, 6'2". Gamzee leaned around him until he was in front of his face.

"Hey motherfucker. My name's Gamzee Makara. How ya doin' bro?" he asked.

"Uh, good, I guess." Xander said. Gamzee laughed his honking laugh, loping back to Tavros.

"Come on, let's go home, I bet everyone's getting impatient. Oh my god Xander, Kai will be so glad to see you!" I said enthusiastically. I glanced back to see Gamzee and Tavros in conversation.

"One second Xander." I said. I let go of his hand and drifted back to where Gam and Tav were talking.

"Hey Tavros, do you mind if I talk to Gamzee for a second? Why don't you go get to know Xander?" I asked. Tavros nodded with a smile and the shorter troll walked up to Xander and started talking. Gamzee looked down at me.

"What didja wanna motherfuckin' talk about sis?" he asked, in his usual laid back tone. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Gamzee, why did you have your club out back there?" I asked. He grinned and shrugged lazily, looking at Xander and Tavros up ahead of us.

"I dunno. Sometimes when you knock a motherfucker down, even if it's a motherfucking accident, they get their feathers all up and ruffled. They tend to get motherfucking rude, even violent. I wanted to be ready to protect you motherfuckers." I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Thanks Gam." I said. He chuckled and patted my head.

"You're welcome motherfucker."

"Hey Marcine! What's goin' on back there?" I looked up to see Xander waving back to us with a smile. He cupped his hands around his mouth like a bull horn.

"Do I have some competition or somethin'?" he asked. Before I could respond, Gamzee shouted back.

"Nah bro, I already got myself a matesprit! It's that adorable motherfucker next to you!" Tavros blushed dark brown as we all laughed. I ran over to Xander and hopped onto his back. He laughed and started running. When I looked back, Gamzee had Tavros on his back and was running too. I laughed and pointed ahead of me, towards the house.

"Onward trusty steed!" I yelled. Xander looked up at me and gave a military salute.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he started running faster. We beat Gamzee and Tavros to the house. Thank god someone had opened the door while we were gone or we would have run straight into it. I dropped off of his back to see everyone starting at us with a shocked expression. Well, except for Dave. I blushed purple and hid in my bangs, cleaning my glasses on my shirt.

"Everyone, this is my matesprit, Xander Cortex." I said. I then ran off to give Kaira her bandages. When I got to her respiteblock, I found her sitting in a chair eating skittles. I tossed her the bandages.

"Thanks Marci." She said. After she had them on, I grabbed her shoulders.

"You'll never guess who's here." I said. She tilted her head at me.

"Who?" she asked.

"Come and smell!" I said. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the living room.

"Kaira's here!" I exclaimed. Xander looked up from his spot on the couch and smirked at us.

"I shoulda known Kai would be here too." Kaira's face lit up in a grin.

"Xany!" she yelled. She jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground. I laughed and joined in the dog pile, happy that everything was finally perfect.

* * *

**Tavros POV**

I smiled as I watched Marcine laugh with Xander and Kaira. I thought back on the month since her and Kai had shown up and realized that she had never been this happy or carefree. Yes, she had smiled and laughed with us, but she had always seemed a little sad, reserved. Now she seemed truly happy. Jade came and sat next to me, pulling her knees into her chest, her long skirt brushing the floor.

"She seems really happy, doesn't she?" she said, leaning her chin on her knees. I folded my hands in my lap.

"Yeah she, uh, does." Jade laughed and stood up, dragging me up by my hand. She dragged me into our group of friends just as Marcine and Kaira started another story about when they were at home when Kaira's wolf lusus tried to eat Marcine's swan one and ended up getting pecked in the eye. I laughed and sat down with everyone, basking in the warmth of what Gamzee calls "that troll disease called friendship"

* * *

**? POV**

I looked through the back window of the hive at the cheery group inside.

"Finally," I whispered. "The group is almost complete. Now we just need that last boy and then I'm afraid your nice little world is coming to an end" I chuckled to myself.

"Children, it's time to play a game." I chuckled again, moving away from the window.

"Oh yes, and quite a fun game at that. Don't worry, death doesn't hurt. Not at first anyway." I laughed and loped away, deep into the darkness of the forest behind the hive.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'VE GOT EXAMS AND STUFF. AFTER MONDAY THOUGH, HOPEFULLY THINGS WILL GO A LITTLE FASTER. THANKS FOR READING. ALSO, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS! DO YOU THINK I CAN GET 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER? PRETTY PLEASE? DON'T FORGET TO R&R PLEASE :o)**

**-YCRTS  
**


	8. Chapter 5

I opened the creaky wooden door for Marcine and she ran through. She seemed overly happy- exuberant even! With the fact that Xander had come back. I walked behind her and locked the door but dropped the key with a loud pinging sound that rang in my ear; I stood there for a moment. It felt… like there was something I was supposed to remember about this day and time. But I can't remember it. It all seems so familiar and it's kind of freaky. I bent down and picked up the key, placing it in my navy messenger bag and walking silently behind her.

"You okay Kaira? You're really quiet" she questioned me, I sighed lightly trying to keep her out of whatever was about to go down.

"The mornings are evillllllll" I cooed, walking behind her to the bus that was waiting for us. She sat beside Tavros and I sat in the back with my feet kicked up on the seat of whoever the unlucky bastard who sat in front of me was. I slipped my headphones over my head and began thinking while listening to the music that blared over the headphones. I looked up at the roof of the bus _'what are you trying to tell me' _I kept questioned myself; there was something I'd learned in a dream, but I can't remember what it was. It was a warning; I remember that much, something about the past. But that's all I can recall. When I fall asleep again I will consult the people of Derse and the people who had perished there but whose voices still linger. I opened my eyes and stared into the white nothingness presented before them.

"Finding this out will take a bit of work, but I'm sure it can be solved" I muttered to myself, tapping my bottom lip lightly with my decadent smelling scarlet nails. I turned to face Marcine's scent beside me; I turned my head and rested my cheek and the left side of my face on my seat.

"I'm tired. This is going to be a really long day" I stated, then I jumped over onto her lap. I smiled up at my moirail

"I can't believe he's here" Marcine whispered, blushing a dark violet and miserably failing at trying to hide a smile, I leaned up and licked her cheek, she blushed a darker shade of violet. I giggled and smiled.

"Grape lollipop" I declared, we both laughed lightly, I sighed and opened the window, pressing my face against the glass.

"So different when I look through a different lens" I muttered, trying to sniff out colors but only picking up blurs and streaks of different colors.

I jumped from my seat.

"We're here!" I cheered, I walked over and slung my arm around Tavros' shoulder even though he was a few inches taller than me.

"Hi Tav~" I called, he smiled weakly.

"Uh, hi Kaira" he greeted, I plastered a wide grin on my face as I let him go and twirled on the balls of my feet.

"Aren't you so excited, Xany's back!" I cheered, then hopped down the two steps in front of me and waltzed down the courtyard with my arm locked in his and Marcine locking arms with him on the other side.

"Yeah, he seems like a fun guy to have around" Tavros answered, I let go of him along with Marcine. Xander walked over and intertwined hands with Marcine, I smiled.

"So cute~! Now I just need my own knight in shining armor" I exclaimed, I turned to white chocolate cherries who was slowly approaching me from behind.

"Dave, you're a knight, right?" I asked, he looked up at me through an abyss of dark shades.

"Time, not heart" he stated, before absconding and disappearing into the school building.

"Gog dammit!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the ground and spinning on my heels, I ran to catch up with Xander and Marcine but got lost. The bell rang and the hallways cleared, I couldn't smell anything but the café walls and crème ceiling. I pulled down my bandages and looked around to see I was in the wrong hallway.

"Figures" I muttered. Lost like a stray puppy. But even worse is that there's nobody here to help me find my way back, and even if someone were here, I wouldn't want to go to class.

I walked for at least ten minutes through the endless hallways of Alternia High School. I sighed and began twirling my fingers around the bandages that were now around my neck _maybe I can… no. Too many people in close vicinity, dammit! _I was lost so badly_._ I sighed and swung my arms by my side, kicking my feet slightly while staring down at my dark magenta converse sneakers, I looked back forward.

"This is getting so tedious, will you stop toying with me, I know you're there" I stated, slowly glancing behind me, I turned around in the hopes I'd see someone. Nothing. Damn. That would've been so badass! I smirked and laughed slightly to myself before I began walking again, I turned and walked down another seemingly endless corridor, I spotted room 213. Our class, I started running before I was grabbed by my waist from behind.

"Caught 'ya" a familiar voice whispered into my ear, before the person the voice belonged to dragged me into a closet a few doors down.

The door closed and I was stuck in the dark closet alone with my 'captor'. I placed a hand on my hip disapprovingly while looking up at the 5' 6" boy with shoulder-length messy black hair and bright green eyes, one with a dark circle around it, his gaze boring into my icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing Naiads?" I asked, stepping forward towards my childhood friend, he simply leaned down to be at eye-level with me.

"Skipping class; I see you're doing the same, but in all truth you're doing a terrible job of it" he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Not skipping class, getting lost" I corrected, he smiled.

"Not skipping class? Well, now you are" he assured. I smiled slightly at the remembrance of our childhood, we'd skip class and go to the movies or the mall and we always had fun… Well, that's until I had to go home and explain to Marcine where I was. But, wait, I never sensed him, or smelled him when I was walking through the halls.

"How did you get here?" I asked, he smiled.

"The way I always do" he reminded, I sighed.

"Fucking time-flash-step" I muttered, he smirked at my realization and turned it into a beaming smile.

"I just moved into the neighborhood, and I haven't seen you in years, you want to hang out? Maybe go to the movies, go grab something to eat?" he suggested, stepping forward and holding one of my hands.

"Right now?" I asked, he chuckled slightly.

"Yep. Well, let's get out of here first" he said, he opened the door a bit and stared out into the empty corridor for a moment before grabbing me by my waist.

"Now hold on tight" he directed. I blushed slightly and looked down as he time-stepped into the schools parking lot, and I swear, for a brief second, I saw Marcine standing in the classroom doorway, staring awestricken with the sight of Naiads and I together again.

We stood beside his dark blue glimmering corvette and I looked up at him.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked, lazily slinging an arm over my shoulder _truthfully, nowhere. This doesn't seem right. _I tapped a finger on my chin in thought.

"I don't know, you suggested the movies, let's go there" I assured, smiling a closed-eye smile, he tugged lightly at the gray-white bandages that were hanging loosely around my neck, then pulled them off.

"Come on" he said, he opened my door for me and I hopped into the seat, then he walked around and we drove off to the movies. I let him pick from the vast array of movies with ridiculously long names and we decided on watching the movie 'the woman in black' which was a considerably nice due to the fact I had seen every movie and read every book in the harry potter series and he knows I have a slight obsession with Daniel Radcliffe.

We sat in the near-empty theatre sharing a large popcorn; Daniel opened the door and stared at the rocking chair as a breeze blew by, I quickly stood.

"Pull out your wand harry!" I shouted across the theatre before falling back into my seat and laughing with Naiads. I smiled up at him and he flicked me in the nose.

"See, told you playing hooky would be fun" he assured, I grinned wider and a light blush of blue crawled up my cheeks, I was sure it couldn't be seen in the dark movie theatre. I looked down and he tapped my chin.

"You seem more shy than usual" he stated, I sighed, my crimson colored bangs falling back into my face.

"Sh-shut up" I exclaimed, he tapped my chin with his index finger and I looked up only to see his face as he crashed his lips to mine. I could taste the butter from the popcorn on his lips and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and blushed, looking back at the movie, I tapped him on the arm and he turned to me, different shades of green spreading like a wheel of colors from grey to green on his cheeks, I held out my hand in the shape of half a heart, he smiled and completed it with his own.

"Matesprites?" he asked, I leaned up and licked his cheek, it tasted like watermelon apple candies. I nodded.

"You got it, watermelon gumdrops" I answered with a wink, he chuckled slightly and I smiled as the credits rolled over the dark screen, he got up and held my hand in a warm and protective grip, I looked up at him and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, I smiled.

"Nothing~" I stated in a taunting and flirty tone, turning and skipping back to the car "what is it?" he repeated, I stuck my tongue out.

"Not telling you" I restated, opening the door and sitting in the comfy leather seat as he got in after me on the driver's side. I smiled and sighed lightly, looking forward as I thought. _Marcine. Is. Going. To. Be. Pissed._

We pulled up in front of the hill that led up to my house. I didn't even have to look up the long driveway.

"Marcine's home. Joy." I whispered, my eyes closed as I let out a long, heavy sigh and opened my eyes. My door opened and I stepped out as Naiads closed the door behind me, he started walking up the hill and I trudged along behind him, then jumped up on his back.

"Hey!" he called, pretending to start tipping over.

"Oh come on Nai, I'm not that heavy!" I yelled, we both laughed lightly as I draped my arms over his shoulders and rested my head between his horns.

"Hey, Kai, I met some of the other students this morning and over the weekend. Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan?" he began, looking up slightly, I lifted my chin from his head.

"Yes, what about them?" I asked, staring down at his emerald green eyes that were covered slightly by his charcoal colored bangs that fell in his face.

"Sollux told me about this game, I think he said it was called Sgrub? We should play it sometime. Me, you, Marcine, and Xander" he suggested. I smiled, trying to hide my frightened gaze by closing my eyes and smiling.

"That sounds awesome, we should try to get everyone in the class to play" I stated, I opened my eyes _I've never heard of Sgrub before. And the voices never told me anything about it while I was asleep. So why does that name want me to break down and start having a panic attack. _He chuckled.

"Yeah. But first we have to get the wicked witch of the west to agree" Naiads stated, looking up the driveway, I hit him on the head.

"Why would you say something like that, are you stupid or something? Did you get dumber in the years I haven't seen you?" I asked, he just laughed.

"Ouch, no! Marcine's always just been stubborn, she grew up so much faster than everyone else, she just needs to relax" he assured, I sighed.

"You're right, but tell her that yourself. I'm too young to die" I stated. He laughed and I smiled, looking forward as we came a few feet in front of Marcine on the grassy stretch of land between the house and driveway, her indigo eyes widened as she stared at Naiads.

"N-Naiads?" she asked, I nodded.

"Yup. I'm back" he stated, giving a wink and smirk. Marcine smiled for a moment with me before the smile quickly faltered and turned to a glare.

"Wait just a moment. The first day you're supposed to be at Alternia High School and you skipped and took Kaira with you? I swear you're still the same juvenile delinquent you were seven years ago" she stated, I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And you and Xander never had your moments when you skipped out on ANYTHING to go have your own time?" I questioned, she blushed a dark purple.

"No! Why would you even suggest such a thing!" she asked, I rested my elbows on Naiads' head and started counting off on my fingers.

"Me and you going to see National Treasure Book Of Secrets, me and you going to the beach, the four of us going to the mall, me, you and Xander going to Naiads' hive, the school camping trip in seventh grade… need I go on?" I asked, she sighed lightly before closing her eyes.

"Kaira, just get in the hive" she stated, pointing to the door. I got off Naiads' back and hugged him tightly once more before walking into my hive, but not before glancing back to see Naiads stare at me and slowly turn and walk away. She shut the door behind her and I walked towards my respiteblock door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Marcine asked. I pulled the bandages off from where they were dangling on my neck and put them on the table next to the door.

"I'm going to sleep. There's something the deceased have yet to tell me about" I stated, closing the door and locking it behind me. I could hear her banging at the door and shouting, so I flung one of my violet chuck taylor high-tops at the door and quickly got into my recuperacoon. I closed my eyes as I sunk into the neon green sopor slime and drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of my room in derse. I stood up and looked around my derse hive for a moment, then down at the long purple gown I wore and back up to the window, I stood on the windowsill and closed my eyes. Then jumped out, floating in the sky of skaika. I tilted my head up and opened up my eyes. My eyes flashed opened and quickly widened as the screams of the dead pierced my head, I covered my ears and closed my eyes, looking down and groaning in pain as the screams were muffled, I opened my eyes as the adrenaline that pumped through my veins balanced again, I uncovered my ears and winced at the screams of whatever I could take in or understand from the ear-piercing screams. How are my ears not bleeding yet? Oh. Right. I'm asleep and only I can hear them. Once I was fed up with it I went back into the room, there wasn't much of a difference though. I sat on the armchair in the corner of my derse respiteblock and thought for a moment _all I heard from them was warnings like 'sgrub' 'that boy' 'don't be fooled' the one that stuck out the most was the one warning of 'he's not what you think' what did they mean. Is it something about Xander? Or Naiads? Maybe someone in the class. They're always so vague. I know they can't always give me that much information but they always seem like they're not giving me all they can. Like they're afraid of something. I'll figure it out when I return. It's probably morning. I should wake up._

I closed my eyes and drifted off to 'sleep' once again and awoke in the sopor slime of my recuperacoon. I slid out and changed into my outfit of a black shirt with black skinny jeans with one neon orange and one neon blue sock with my dark violet high-tops that reached my knees. I walked over and unlocked my door to see Marcine wasn't in the hive. I guess she went home. I walked into the bathroom and opened a package of the gauze-like bandages I wore around my eyes; then slipped it around my head under my hair and stared at the empty white in front of my eyes, I frowned slightly. I missed being able to look at the world through my eyes, but it's what I do to keep myself safe. My ancestor nearly got culled for the eyes I inherited from her. I touched my bandages lightly and turned; walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where I grabbed my messenger bag and captchalogued it using my karaoke style fetch modus. Then ran out to meet Marcine at the bus stop.

"Good morning" I greeted, jumping to tackle her but she stepped to the side. I put my hand down to stop myself from falling and tilted my head up to face her.

"What?" I questioned, she looked down at me.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked, I tilted my head slightly and my scarlet red bangs fell into my face "nothing really. I just had a weird feeling of déjà vu. I investigated further and realized it was nothing. Problem?" I asked. She sighed.

"Alright" she agreed as the bus pulled up. I stood and walked on board behind her and sat in the back beside her and Tavros who were talking the entire time on the bus while I conversed with Sollux who was also on the bus with us. We arrived at school as usual and Xander met up with Marcine out in the courtyard and I stood there for a moment looking around for Naiads before he came up from behind me and lifted me then put me down, we all walked in to school together. _There is seriously something wrong with this picture. I just can't figure out what it is._

Naiads introduced himself to the class with a cute wink and smirk that made me boil with rage. Especially with all the looks I sensed the girls in the class give him after that. I glared at him in the white light that shone through my bandages.

"You're a terrible matesprit. You know that?" I asked, he smirked and kissed my nose.

"You should know I only have eyes for you sweetie" he assured, I rolled my eyes inside my bandages.

"Yeah, whatever" I stated, smacking him in his stomach which was surprisingly rock hard considering how much he eats. He sat down and the lesson started. I glanced back at him and Xander who sat side-by-side talking to each other, then back at Marcine. _Something's not right here. And I plan on finding out what it is. Soon enough._


	9. Chapter 6

**EDIT: OKAY GUYS I FINALLY DECIDED TO GIVE Marcine's NAME THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF LETTERS SO NOW HER NAME IS MARCIN. IT'S PRONOUNCED THE SAME IT'S JUST THAT IT STARTED TO BUG ME. SORRY. ALSO, THE STORY IS SET POST SBURB/SGRUB. THIS IS THE WORLD THE KIDS AND TROLLS CREATED. ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

* * *

Marcin's POV

I glanced over to Kaira when I sensed a strong sense of suspicion rolling off her in waves. When I tried to talk to her at lunch, she simply brushed me off.

"I'm fine Marcin, really I am." She assured me with a tense smile. I tried to reason with her but Naiads pulled her away, glaring at me from behind her back. He had never liked me and I couldn't understand why. He pulled her to a separate table from the rest of us. I went to go after them but was stopped by someone pulling on my sleeve. I turned to see Xander shaking his head at me.

"Just leave them be Marcin, she's got Naiads, she's fine." I glanced back to them but sat down anyway. Gamzee came and sat down across from me.

"Man, that line was motherfu-what's wrong?" I looked up to see him and Tav staring at me. I forced a smile onto my face.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"It's Naiads isn't it? I've been having a bad feeling about him too." Rose asked. I started to shake my head but felt Xander give my hand a squeeze. I nodded.

"I don't know what it is. But since he got here, Kai has been really quiet. I know something's wrong but she won't talk to me. I'm a bad moirail." I said, hanging my head. I heard footsteps and then felt someone hug me from the side. When I looked up, I was surprised to see none other than Karkat Vantas by my side. He then straightened up and smacked the back of my head.

"You fucking moron. From what I've heard of your dumbass conversations with the other blind, color-obsessed shitwad, she'd be fucking dead if it wasn't for you. So stop being a self-hating fucknugget before one of my sickles ends up hilt-deep up your nook, you got it?" I blinked for a second before smiling and wrapping my arms around his waist. He pushed on me to get me off but I clung to his legs.

"Thank you Karkat." He finally ripped me off of his legs and huffed before walking back to his place beside Gamzee. I glanced back at Kaira and sighed before turning back to my food. Xander smiled and shook his head at me.

"You really are pitiful." I leaned my head on his shoulder, careful not to stab him with my horns.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I stayed in that position until the bell rang for class. While everyone was moving to leave, I pulled Sollux aside.

"Hey Sol, about that game you told Naiads about, Sburb was it? How do you play it? It seemed interesting." he pulled away as though I had burned him.

"How the hell did he find out about that? The codeth for that game are in my huthktop and that ith where they are thtaying. We are _never _playing that fucking game, do you underthtand?" he glared at me over his glasses. There was a definite tone of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, I understand. Sorry." I raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded tensely and walked away. I walked out behind him, contemplating what this meant. _Naiads hacked into Sollux's computer? What the hell is going on?_ I sat back in my spot beside Kaira. _I will get her to talk to me eventually._

* * *

I got home and automatically grabbed a bottle of Faygo cola out of the fridge. I chugged half of it in one gulp and slammed the bottle down in frustration.

"That girl pisses me off! Every question answered with 'I'm fine Marcin, don't worry Marcin,' WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE WANT ME TO DO?" I grabbed my flail from my strife portfolio and went to swing it into the wall. It hit something much softer and I heard a loud honk. I opened my eyes to see my swan lusus with her wing drooping by her side, bleeding indigo on the carpet. She glared at me, clacking her beak. I heard a raspy voice in my head.

"_Do. Not. Destroy. My. Mother. Fucking. Walls_." I sighed and got her some bandages and sopor slime.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't home. I'm going to go train outside." I said after patching her up. She stared at the bowl in my hands. I shook my head and brought it outside to her coop. I put it down and walked over to my training dummies. I took out my double ended flail and just beat the crap out of the dummies in front of me. Breaking things is a surprisingly good stress reliever. About two or three hours later I heard "Evil food eater Conchita" blaring from my captchalouge. It took me a moment to remember that Kai had set that as my Trollian alert. It took me two tries to get my phone out of my guess-and-check modus. I opened it to a message from Kai.

* * *

**tyrannicalSerenity [TS] began trolling monotonousMorality [MM]**

**TS: h3y m4rc1n, c4n you com3 ov3r, 1 n33d to t4lk to you.**

**MM: yeah, sure Kai. are you alright?**

**TS: y34h, just com3 ov3r and 1'll t3ll you 3v3ryth1ng.**

**MM: yeah, sure, i'M coMing over now, so just sit tight.**

**TS: s33 you h3r3.**

**MM: kay.**

**tyrannicalSerenity [TS] ceased trolling monotonousMorality [MM]**

* * *

I closed my phone, grabbed an extra supply of sopor powder and my jacket, and ran to get my two-wheeled device. In the words of Gamzee, when a motherfucker needs a feelings jam, his pale bro has gotta be motherfucking prepared. And it was obvious the kai really needed one because she was using the quirk she uses when she's too upset to think about it. I pedaled straight over and walked straight in.

"Kair-mmph!?" I was grabbed from behind and a hand was clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream and struggled to get away. A strong arm was wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms down and negating any chance I had to grab my flail and escape. I felt someone's hair tickle my ear.

"Well hello there Marcin. What a pleasure to see you." _Naiads?! What the fuck is going on?_ He kicked the door closed and pulled his hand away from my mouth. I struggled trying to get out of his grip.

"Naiads let me go! I don't know why you're here but I need to talk to Kai!" he wrapped his arm tighter around me to the point where it felt like my arm was breaking.

"Oh, but if I let you go, you would notice that Kaira's not here, and then you would run. Your new employers wouldn't like that, oh no no no." he placed his head on top of mine, speaking to me like I was a three year old. I cringed as he tightened his grip further.

"E- employers?" I choked out. He moved my arms behind my back and sat me on the couch so that he could grin at me by leaning over my head.

"Well, I heard that Her Imperial Condescension needed some personal subjugglators and I figured that you and that stoner weirdo would do perfectly." He then stood in front of me and grabbed my face with one hand keeping my hands pinned with the other. He studied my face intently.

"Although neither of you really look the part. I mean, he's always all smiley and shit and you're barefaced unlike most of your kind." He spit out the words "your kind" like a curse.

"What do you mean 'your kind' and you know that I'm allergic to the makeup we usually wear. It would kill me."

"Maybe that would be good, there'd be one less mindless killer in the world. That's all you subjugglators do. You kill people just because they're not as high on the goddamned fucking hemospectrum. It's fucking sickening." I glared at him in disbelief.

"We're fucking trolls! We're violent, it's our thing. Besides, you know I don't follow the hemospectrum and neither does Gamzee, so why are you doing this?" his condescending smile faded and he leaned so close I could smell the grubsauce from his dinner on his breath.

"One day, your little nice streak you've got going will fade and you will hurt everyone. Kaira, me, even Xander. I know you will, it's your nature. So I'm sending you away before that happens." He reached into my pocket where I'd stored my phone before coming over and crushed it.

"And that's so you stay put and can't get your little friends to help you." I soon heard the sound of a truck pulling into the driveway of Kaira's hive. Naiads grinned at me and pulled me roughly to the door.

"Well, goodbye friend. Enjoy your new life and make sure to never come back." He pushed me out the door where I was roughly grabbed by imperial guards and tossed like a sack of flour into the back of the truck. I landed on something soft, something alive.

"Hey sis, do you think you get off?" I scrambled off of Gamzee and curled against the opposite wall as the truck drove away. He looked at me and gave a half hearted smile. He was sobering up which, from my experience, wasn't good on the psyche.

"We're motherfucking screwed aren't we? They're not gonna find us are they?" I noticed then that the reason he was slurring a bit was that his lip was swollen. The dim moonlight illuminated a few bruises as he fidgeted. _He must have put up more of a fight._ I did my best to smile at him. I reached across the small space and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gamz, we'll be fine, I promise. We'll get out of this." I took out the package of sopor powder I'd had in my shirt pocket. I'm not sure how or when it happened but my sylladex was disabled so I couldn't use my weapons to break out.

"Give me your hand." He held his out and I poured some of the fine green powder into his palm.

"It won't taste as good as your pies, but go ahead and eat it, it'll help you sleep." He nodded and licked his palm clean before curling into a ball on the floor.

"Goodnight motherfucker." I copied his position and faced the cold steel wall.

"Goodnight Gamzee." I whispered. I soon heard soft snores from beside me. _Please god, help us. Please._ I prayed. I closed my eyes and begged for just deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**OKAY, JUST WANT TO SAY, I'M SORRY WE KEEP ADDING OR CHANGING DETAILS, WE'RE KINDA MAKING THIS SHIT UP AS WE GO, SO… SO YEAH, SORRY. AND I'M SORRY IF SOME OF MY INFORMATION IS WRONG, I KINDA RUSHED THIS ONE. ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, NO MATTER IF IT'S GOOD, BAD OR UGLY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH US THROUGH OUR CRAZYNESS, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE, REALLY I DO. :o) WELL ANYWAY, THANKS.**

**-YCRTS**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**ALRIGHTY, SO I WILL PROBABLY GET MURDERED FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG AND THEN POSTING THIS SHIT BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. WE HAVE A CHAPTER DONE BUT IT STILL NEEDS TO BE EDITED AND FIXED AND EVERYTHING SO… YEAH. WE HAVEN'T GIVEN UP, BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK, KAI'S GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND, AND I HAVE REHEARSALS AND PERFORMANCES AND… UGH. I'M SORRY, IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH MY BULLSHIT. ALSO I THINK I'M GONNA START A NEW FIC SOON SO, YEAH. CRACK PAIRING, SEABREEZE, I DUNNO WHY BUT I FIND IT ENDEARING SO YEAH. OKAY, SO I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN AND AGAIN I'M SO SORRY GUYS. **

**-YCRTS**


	11. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY SWEET JESUS

**OKAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME SWEET JESUS. I UNDERSTAND I'VE BEEN AN ASS ABOUT THIS FIC AND I'M INSANELY SORRY. I'M GONNA GO BACK THROUGH AND FIX UP SOME SHIT AND HOPEFULLY KAI HAS THE NEW CHAPTER BUT IF NOT I'LL WRITE ONE FROM SCRATCH AND POST IT AS SOON AS IT'S DONE OKAY? I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT WE'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SOME SHIT LATELY AND UHH, YEAH IT'S NOT GOOD. BUT IM SORRY EVERYBODY. REALLY REALLY SORRY. **

**-YCRTS**


	12. Chapter 7

**OKAY COOL NEW CHAPTER WHOOP YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HUSS. AND THIS ISN'T EDITED SO DEAL WITH ME.**

Kaira's POV  
I started walking up the long driveway up to my hive and smelled a large red truck pass by, it had a large fork symbol on it. Actually. It looked more like a trident than anything else. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I heard a crunching noise and lifted my foot, I pulled off the bandages from over my eyes and squatted down to look at the broken mess on the floor, and I stored it in my color mixer captchalouge and walked over to my couch. I sat down and pulled my captcha deck out. I pulled the two colors of blue and green together and my husktop appeared on my lap. I opened up to trollian and saw Marcin wasn't on. Nor was Gamzee, not that many people were online. I sighed and closed my husktop. Flinging it to the other side of my couch and standing up. I walked over to my kitchen counter and removed what seemed to be a broken cell phone from my captchalouge. I examined it further to see it resembled Marcin's phone. I glanced around and stood up, walking into my respite block and closing my door. I got into my recuperacoon and snuggled into the sopor slime, closing my eyes and opening them again on derse.  
This time I was immediately greeted by the voices of the deceased shouting of Pandora reawakening. And The Baroness. None of it pieced together correctly. I walked down the stairway of my derse hive and out the door, covering my ears with my hands and walking down the streets, I stared up at the two large towers and jumped into the sky, floating over to the penthouse level of one and stepping inside on the windowsill silently. I walked over to see three screens that looked like walls, I looked at each and saw different images, one had whom I assume from my knowledge to be Feferi's ancestor, The Imperial Condesce. Another displayed two people fighting. One wielding my main weapon of choice, a dagger and chain. The other held a large black scythe. They were fighting brutally. The girl already had some serious injuries, I could tell that from the look on her face. The two seemed familiar looking, but I couldn't place who they were, but they looked so familiar in a slightly frightening way. The fourth screen showed the truck. The one with the trident on it; from earlier… why would it be on screen in derse? I sensed someone approach me from behind

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing here?" the voice asked, I turned to face the man and stepped away from the three screens with my hands up in defense

"I apologize. I meant no harm in being here. I was only curious to see as to what was going on in here. I'll be on my way now." I stated, quickly turning and jumping out the window, flying into my hive. I sat down and stared up at the ceiling. The Imperial Condesce was a world-known culler, a restless mercenary who stood above everyone because of her place on the hemospectrum; she practically reigned over all those who tried to hold her back, including us blue-bloods. How do I know this? Ancestry and Historical Figures classes with Marcin are amazing. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, opening my eyes deep in the warm, silky sopor slime.  
I walked out of my room and across the hall to my living room, I heard a loud bark and quickly turned and waited for my large wolf lusus to rush into the room and break shit with her fluffy white tail as always, but nothing came.  
I walked forward a bit towards the doorway leading to the basement "Déja!" I called, she whimpered in response. My eyes widened and I flung open the door, running down the flight of stairs to her room. I glanced around for my custodian and caretaker in the dimly lit, cool basement level of my hive "Déja?" I called out to her once more.  
No response. I looked around and saw a large white space in the dark basement, I ran over to her "Déja!" I cheered, running up and squatting down beside her, I put my hand down to touch her and she growled lowly at me. My eyes widened as she lifted her head to glare at me, her left ear twitching  
_Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me. This is your fault._ She spat, her voice echoing in my head. I rolled her onto her back to see a large puddle of dark blue forming around her near her stomach. I pulled a package of bandages and gauze from my captchalogue and leaned down to wrap her stomach.  
Then, she bit me. I winced and looked at my torn arm, then down at her, the black glove that covered my entire forearm and hand quickly re-stitched itself over my blue dripping wounds. I put my hand down by my side slowly

"Do you want to die? Or are you just stupid and don't want my assistance in staying alive long enough to see me finish what's started proudly?" I asked, glaring at her, her look softened, and then she glared again. She always had a soft spot for me. I was glad for that.  
_You know how this is going to end. I don't want to die a pitiful death trying to save something that was bound to go awry anyways. So just get me my slime, put on those bandages if you want to. And please, just go upstairs and shut the fuck up._ She stated, I nodded and pulled a large bowl of sopor slime from the counter beside us and put it down for her, she turned her head and lapped it up happily. I petted her between her ears and wrapped the bandages around her stomach, standing and looking down at her

"I have one last question before I go upstairs and proceed to 'Shut the fuck up' for the remainder of the day" I stated, she looked up from her bowl of sopor  
_What would that be?_ She asked, seeming somewhat concerned, probably thinking of a lie for what I was going to ask, she already knew.

"Who. Fucking. Did. This?" I asked, nay, demanded.  
She looked up at me with pain in her eyes and simply laid down, whimpering and closed her eyes. _The boy_. Was the sole response she gave me; before she slipped into sleep. I sighed and walked up the stairs, leaving the door open. I walked out the door and locked it, making sure all my windows were locked off.  
I had to be extra cautious now. Now is when hell rises and all of us are dragged in. I walked down the driveway and to the store to buy some things; I simply needed to clear my head for an hour or two. But I couldn't help it… the entire time; I felt like I was being watched. Like, an angel was standing behind me every moment I took a step forward. I decided to go on with the day like such. I went home, unpacked groceries. Tried to call Marcin; to no avail. I guess she had her phone off? I went to sleep and the ghosts of derse seemed oddly quiet. As if they knew I had all the knowledge I needed; which to me was an ironic slap in the face, considering I was near completely lost in my own thinkpan of ideas.  
I walked up the street to the bus stop and noticed Marcin wasn't there. The bus pulled up and I sat in the back on my own. S_omething seriously isn't right_ I thought; glaring into the once again white covered vision I used with the bandages on. I walked off the bus talking to Tavros about his collection of Fiduspawn warriors. I waved goodbye and walked over to Xander, who stood in the middle of the courtyard, glancing around for Marcin.  
I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry. She left you for me" I stated, he stiffened up.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. I laughed.

"Just kidding, jeez." I stated, throwing my hands in the air in defense, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, followed by a familiar voice.

"Good morning gorgeous," said Naiads. I turned my head to face in his direction.

"Don't mind Naiads Xany, he's just talking to himself. Again." I stated, Naiads chuckled.

"Haha. You're very funny dear. What're you guys talking about?" he asked, I glanced up at him through my bandages.

"Where Marcin is. Any ideas?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I haven't seen her since Friday" he assured.  
I could nearly smell the smug grin he was hiding. I nodded.

"She left her cell at my house yesterday, it was on the floor near my door" I stated, pulling the repaired phone out of my captchalogue. I could sense Naiads' eyes go wide for a moment before returning. I had to keep an eye on him. That was for sure.  
I flipped it open and started going through her recent calls and messages, Xander looked over my shoulder.

"Umm… Kai. That doesn't seem right to do to her. Going through her texts and all…" he muttered, I tilted my head towards him.

"Listen. Marcin's missing and I think her phone has some helpful information… or do you simply want her to die?" I asked, he stiffened.

"Of course not! She's my matesprit and I love her. I would never abandon her like that. Search faster woman!" he stated, I smirked. G_ood._ I had Xander on my side. The bell rang and I stashed the phone away once more. Then we all walked to class.  
The bell rang and we all left class, I convinced Naiads to go home on his own and walked out of the building and past the buses. I was going to walk home today. I passed by my house though; I simply kept walking. I stopped as I realized I was in the middle of a forest. I pulled off my bandages and looked around. This place seemed so, dream-like. As if I'd dreamt it. I looked around and walked further in, I hear a voice reverberate from deeper in. I ran silently further in to the forest, then stopped a few trees back from a clearing where a woman sat in a field of wheat and flowers.  
She wore a white dress that was tight around her chest but puffed out at her thighs, and she had blue lights running like mine, in lines running across her body, with circular marks at certain points on her body. But hers spread further. Mine were only on my arms, shoulders and the sides of my neck; and hers were blue, while mine were red. I started to walk over and noticed the blue blood staining her beautiful white dress. I felt like I recognized her. But from where she was completely slipped my mind.  
I stopped and saw someone appear from the woods across from me.

"Well, well, well. I never imagined I'd see you again. I'd assumed Deca had finished you off by this point," the voice called, as the man stepped into the light. I saw the dark green Capricorn emblem step forward in to the light and my eyes widened at the familiar figure of Naiads stepping forward.  
I watched her eyes seem to grow darker as she glared at him. He smirked and glared down at her as well. He pulled a large black scythe from his strife specibus and loomed it over his head "this is going to be the last day you see light, Pandora." He declared. I stepped forward, completely silent and matching his footsteps. Pandora. That's who she was. My ancestor. Pandora Alechois.  
I pulled my dagger and chain from my strife specibus and held the weapon tightly in both my hands. I threw one end and watched the shimmering stainless steel chain wrap around his wrists; then pulled on the chain and forced him to drop the scythe. He looked over.

"Nice to see you again dear" he stated. I glared at him as he put his hands down in front of him.

"Now we just need Deca here for this special little reunion" his tone seemed almost mocking as he looked up and made a whistling tune. The sky seemed to darken as an unnoticed transportalizer lit up. Pandora and I just stared at the pad as a figure wearing a long dark green robe stepped out and onto the field between Pandora and Naiads. He looked up and his gaze immediately directed towards Pandora. I stepped between the two and glared up at the six foot tall green blood who called himself Mercury.

"Kaira. Step away from them, let them finish what has started years ago" Naiads directed, I glared at him.

"Don't speak to me in such a tone, green-blood" I stated, he seemed shocked that I'd referred to him by that name, as did Pandora and Mercury. I pulled on the chain in my hand and dragged Naiads closer to be standing side-by-side with Mercury. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"This was to be settled long ago. But it seems things have changed. Would you like me to repeat the tale of what happened and fill me in on what I seem to have missed in the last few sweeps?" I questioned, opening my eyes and staring at Naiads.  
He smirked.

"Go ahead,I'll tell you everything you need to know" he answered. I nodded and glanced at the two, each curious to hear the tales passed on of them. I closed my eyes once again. A habit I had for thinking things through before I had a chance to mess up. I had to know where Marcin was. I was going to find her, no matter the cost. That's what moirails are for.


End file.
